In recent years, in an information apparatus such as a computer or a mobile terminal, an input device such as a pointing device has been generally used as means for entering information by easy operation independently of key operation. To use a mobile terminal installing a pointing device of mouse type, write pen type, etc, used conventionally, the user needs to hold the mobile terminal with one hand and operate the pointing device with the other hand; they are hard to use because both hands of the user are full.
Then, to enable the user to operate a pointer on a display screen with one hand, a recent mobile terminal has been provided with a pointing device such as a cross key, a jog dial, or a touch pad for scrolling the display or moving the display position of a cursor or a pointer. The user moves the cross key, the touch pad, etc., as required, moves the display pointer to any desired location or position, for example, an icon displaying an operational object, and presses the button operatively associated with the pointing device, whereby processing of entering, searching for, editing, transmitting and receiving, etc., information can be performed.
However, in the related art, if more than one step of execution command operation for the operational object is required, it is difficult for the user to perform the more than one step of execution command operation and there is a problem of complication of operation.
A related art to cope with such a problem is described in patent document 1. In this art, a control system detects that a cursor remains for a predetermined time in an area of an object of one icon, etc., displayed on a screen, and displays operation objects representing the operation descriptions (left click, right click, and double click) for the icon in the proximity of the icon. Further, if the user positions a pointing device cursor at any of the operation objects and selects the operation object, the control system executes the selected operation object, for example, “double click” for the icon.
Patent document 1: JP-A-2000-242385